An Angel's Secret
by DayLightDove
Summary: When Jack was born, he was found by Death and changed into the Blue Angel, no one ever knowing his moon given name. Mother Nature swore to free him from Death's grip and, 300 years later, the chance arises. The Guardians must call upon the Blue Angel for help against the Nightmare King, setting off a chain reaction into something bigger.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is a story I made up because ever since I made up the Blue Angel, I keep getting ideas! So this one is about if Jack had been known as the Blue Angel instead of as Jack Frost, how would that change the movie? Well this was born!**

**I do not own ROTG, sadly.**

**Now onto the prologue!**

* * *

><p>A white haired boy, looking to be around the age of fourteen, sat curled up next to a frozen lake. A white haired boy, looking to be around the age of fourteen, sat curled up next to a frozen lake. He didn't understand what was going on. Why did he make ice and fly? Why did…people walk though him? He didn't have an answer to any of these questions! All he knew was that his name was Jack Frost. Nothing else…nothing.<p>

An amused chuckle attracted his attention from behind him, making his head whip around to identify where the sound came from. His eyes widened with fear at the figure that stood behind him. It was a tall figure, cloaked in black. The dark hood that covered the figures head only showed his mouth, which was twisted into a sinister grin, and the deathly colored skin that surrounded it. His hands where the same death like color and the bones and veins showed underneath the skin that seemed to stretch painfully over the hand that clutched the sinister looking scythe in his grip.

Jack scrambled to feet and held the staff he had found before him. This only gained another amused chuckle from the figure.

"Yes you are perfect for the job." He hummed in a wispy yet raspy voice that sent shivers down Jack's spine.

"W-Who are you?! Why can you see me?!" Jack stuttered out. Out of all the people here who couldn't see him, why did it have to be the tall, dark, and creepy guy?

"You truly are new aren't you!? Well then, let me explain." Jack didn't trust the sickening smile upon his face, but at the same time he wanted answers. So he decided to listen but kept up the staff for fear of being attacked.

The man just seemed to become even more amused by the teen's reaction. "You see child, you are a spirit, one of winter it seems. You are invisible to the mortals unless they believe in you, so knowing your spirit name. I am Death and you are?"

Jack froze a second before answering, "…Jack Frost. Are you saying, I'm dead?"

"No, far from it. But now let's get down to business. Your name must change, Jack Frost will not work for my angel."

"What are you talking about? Didn't you say I was a-a winter spirit?"

"Hmm, I did but I'm not letting you go. You see you're my little angel of death."

"What? But I don't kill!" Jack began backing away from Death. Death let out a chilling bark of laughter. Jack just continued to back away. "It's true!"

Death sighed. "Come now, you can't be that stupid angel. Come, I'll show you what you do." Before Jack could react, Death shot forward and grabbed the boy's arm and a black mist rose to engulf them.

When the darkness subsided, Jack found himself inside a home. His staff was no longer in his hands, but now sat within Death's.

"I expected you to change, but I didn't realize how perfect you'd look!" Jack was confused for a moment before he looked down at himself to find himself wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt and slightly darker blue pants. He still had no shoes on and a rustle behind him caught his attention. Jack craned his neck to look behind him only to gasp in shock. Upon his back was a pair of ice blue wings, feather's made of ice and shinning in the moon light that still shown through the window.

Jack gasped. "What did you do?"

"I'm just helping you get into your skin." There was a twisted smile resting upon his lips again.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Now you have to go do your job, and remember to use your powers." Then Death vanished just as a soft voice spoke up.

"Are you my angel?" Jack turned to look at the young boy that looked up at him with eyes pleading Jack say yes. So he did.

"Y-Yes."

"Can you take me away from here?" Tears filled the teal eyes of the black haired child.

"Where do you want to go?"

"To the paradise mentioned in a story I heard." The boy ran over and into Jack's arms and wept. "P-Please? I…I do-n't want to be here an-any-more!"

"Jack knelt down and began to comfort the child. "Sh… It's alright. Just close your eyes for me ok?" The child nodded and closed his eyes. "Now imagine a beautiful place ok? Can you see it?" a nod. "Good, now can feel it deep within? Can you see yourself there?" He heard a laugh from the child as the younger boy found himself in the paradise imagined. Jack smiled and placed his hand upon the boy's chest, right above his heart.

That's when it all went wrong.

Jack's powers responded to his joy he felt for the boy and it traveled through his hand into the child's chest. Jack watched with horror as the child's lips turned blue and his skin paled, soon joining in with the frozen color. The child's breath stopped and his legs gave out under him, letting his weight drop on Jack. The spirit caught the child and placed him on the floor, shaking the still and yet smiling child.

"Hey!" Jack called, anxiety spiking. "Wake up. Wake up!" For what felt like hours, when in reality was only a few minutes, Jack shook the child and tried to wake him. However, Jack soon realized that the child would never open his eyes, never wake up. He was dead.

"No." Jack whispered in horror and he stood up and backed away from the frozen body. Not able to stand the sight any longer Jack took off out of the nearest window, the wind catching him and his wings opened unconsciously, and he took off for the lake.

He reached the water in record time and curled up upon the snow covered shore, trying to process what had just happened. However, he didn't get long, for a familiar voice filled the air around him.

"Wonderful job, angel!" Death greeted.

Jack clutched his eyes closed and he choked out his reply. "Wh-at did you make me do!?"

Death grinned. "I didn't do anything. You did that all on your own."

"No! You did something! I-I don't kill people! I just can't!"

"Oh, but you did!" Death let out a cackle. "And don't try going off to tell about me or anything, they'll just wave you off. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone ended up hating you!"

"There are more of us?" Jack gasped.

"Oh, yes. But not all of them accept someone killing another, let alone a mortal child! I can just see it now! Everyone cursing you're name, shooting you hate filled glares and maybe even trying to kill you!" Death laughed.

"But you made me do this!"

"Did I?" That made Jack pause. "I mean I wasn't anywhere near you when you shot your power into the boy. How can I be to blame when it was your magic?"

Jack's breath stopped and Death moved to kneel before the boy. He let go of his scythe and put his hands upon Jack's cheeks, making their eyes meet. "But I don't care. You're the perfect angel of death. You're my little Blue Angel."

"DEATH!"

Death grinned and he stood and turned away from the young spirit on the ground. "Mother Nature, I was wondering when you'd get here." He answered the voice. He turned to look at the woman that stood, seething before him. She had long wavy brown hair, crowned with a ring of golden leaves and pink flowers, piercing green eyes, and sun-kissed skin. Her outfit was a long green dress that reached the ground that was made out of leaves. Her fists were clenched at her sides as she glared at the dark man.

"Leave my child alone!" She shouted.

"You're child?" Death hummed. "No I believed I claimed him first."

"He is not a thing to claim!" She exclaimed as she shot vines at the spirit of death. He simply vanished and she took no time in rushing over to her fearful child. As she knelt before him, she took in the appearance Death had forced upon the child, and the conduct MiM had left him nowhere in sight. She reached out to touch her child's cheek but he flinched away from her touch.

"Jack? It's alright, I'm here to help you." Her words did not reach him though, Death's words taking a deeply rooted grip on the boy's mind.

Jack shook his head. "Don't come near me! I don't want to hurt you!"

Her gaze grew saddened. "You won't hurt me Jack."

"Yes I will! I'm nothing but a murderer!"

"Jack, listen to me. You're not a murderer. I'll take you with me, away from this horrible man, and your siblings and I will help you."

Jack's eyes widened. "No! You can't tell anyone about me! I can't take the hate! Please!" He curled up into a pleading ball on the ground. Nature sighed in sadness. Death had too strong of a grip upon her spirit, amplified by the forced transformation and calls that were most likely echoing through his mind. If only she had gotten here sooner! She stood up and turned to the dark spirit that had been watching the scene play out.

"You may have a strong grip upon him now, but I will get my child back. Just wait." She growled. Death grinned as he walked over to the two and stood next to his "angel".

"I look forward to it." He laughed in mockery. "Oh and before we go, a gift." He tossed something at her which she caught as they vanished. Looking down, she found the shepherd's crook meant to be the boy's conduct within her hands. She sighed and took her leave, but not without one last sorrowful glace towards the moon.

For Jack, she did as he asked. She kept his name a secret to all but her other three children. Together they watched over him silently and waiting for the time they could get him away from Death's grip.

Who knew it would take 300 years later when a threat arose?

* * *

><p><strong>So? Is it good?<strong>

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc...**

**Until next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites**

**I did not expect all you lovely people! Thank you!**

**Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"The Blue Angel?" North announced as they stared at the crystal. North had called the Guardians to the Pole when what appeared to be the Boogieman, Pitch Black, seemed to be circling the flickering globe. When the others had gotten here, they soon found it was Pitch who was attacking the children. They had also found that a new Guardian was being chosen.<p>

It was not who they expected.

"Out of all the spirits in the world, Manny chooses the bloody Blue Angel to be a Guardian?! This must be a joke! That spirit's a bloody killer!" Bunny ranted. Hell, even the Groundhog would be better than this!

"Man in moon says he is to be Guardian, then we get him." North shrugged. But even he was confused as to why Manny would choose a servant of Death to help the children when he kills them. "Bunny, why don't you go get him."

* * *

><p>A figure watched the children from the tree he sat in. He was cloaked in a navy cloak, the hood shadowing the pale face that lay beneath. Bare feet balanced on the branch as blue eyes gazed outward. This was the Blue Angel.<p>

He watched the children as they talked about Big Foot and Easter. None taking notice of him in the trees, as he was well hidden and didn't know if these believed in the Blue Angel or not.

"You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." The mother said as she put the boy's hat upon his head.

"Who's Jack Frost?" The boy asked.

"No one honey it's just an expression" Ah yes. The Angel didn't know how, but his moon given name had somehow gotten out to the mortals. However, they believed he was just an expression. Otherwise, his true name remained hidden to all spirits. None of them knew the Angel's name was Jack Frost and he wanted to keep it that way.

With a sigh, he turned away from the group of children to wander around the town. It has been quiet lately, no calls or desperate pleas for his help; and he was thankful for that! He spent the rest of the time, silently waiting for anything to happen as night began to fall upon the town of Burgess. When the moon glowed in the sky alongside stars, he awaited the arrival of the spirit of dreams.

It didn't take long for the golden tendrils to slither their way through the sky and to sneak into the windows of homes to grant children good dreams. The Angel himself ached to touch the golden sand, but Death had to him not to for it would give him away. The Angel did not want that. He did not want his true name to be known and hated among the other spirits. He did not want to be found out and punished for being associated with both winter and death. He knew if they saw him for who he truly was, they'd attack him and hurt him, taking advantage of his smaller size and tag his true name with the name of death and cold. They already did that, but it wasn't his moon given name at least, instead calling him the name of a murderer that he was. It was much easier to belong with death where they just shot him looks but never touching him in fear of feeling Death's wrath. Or at least, that's what Death said. So, as much as something within him ached to reach out for the strands, he ignored it; pushing it down until it was nothing more than an echo of a throb.

The Angel took a deep breath as he forced himself to turn away from the golden sand only to be attracted by a noise from down an ally. Curiosity taking hold of his mind, the Angel walked down the pathway, looking side to side for whatever made the noise. Just as he was about to leave, a voice called out.

"Grab him boys!" the Angel yelp as a large hand came out from the shadows only for him to shoot up into the air, wings flying out from under the cloak, before it could grab him. He watched as two large, hairy things came out of the shadows alongside a very large rabbit, the Easter Bunny. The other spirit scowled and through a boomerang at the flying one, hitting him in the shoulder. The Angel yelped as he fell from shock but quickly caught himself and took off through the sky. Bunny quickly gave to the chase after telling one of the Yetis to go get one of the other Guardians. Once that was done, he followed the barely visible shape of the other spirit through the streets. Just as he was about to throw another boomerang. A golden stand of dream sand circled around the cloaked spirit and he watched as Sandy pulled him up to him and knocked him out with dream sand.

The dream-weaver then floated down towards Bunny and smirked.

"I know, I know. But we got him right?" Sandy nodded. The two then took off towards the Pole.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry its short! It just took me a while to figure this stuff out!<strong>

**So, feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is the next chapter!**

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites**

**Yay! I'm so happy people like this! Also, if you've noticed, I called Jack the Angel in the last chapter and that's because he will be continuously called that because they don't know his name. **

**Also Frostbite Queen asked if they could see his face beneath the cloak. Answer: No, they can see his eyes because they stand out in the shadow of his hood but everything else is hidden. This is for plot. K? **

**Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The Angel groaned as he shifted upon the comforting cushions beneath him. Eyelids flickering, he slowly opened his eyes to a blurry but magical sight. A room lay before him, red with large widows letting in the sun's light. The room itself was large and small planes and other small toys swirled in the air above him. Behind him he felt his icy wings shift under his cloak. He sat up, relieved his hood was still up, and further took in his surroundings. A large globe full of lights that both flickered and glowed was before him and large hairy creatures were all around.<p>

It seemed though, one had noticed his awakening because one approached him grumbling and growling.

Angel froze at the sight of it. Was it going to hurt him? He knew there were two of these trying to grab him before and the reason could be for anything! However, the only thought that could come to mind was punishment for something. Moon knows he's been a victim for unknown reasons before.

The creature stood before him and reached out to grab him, but Angel sprung away, off of the cushions he had been lain upon and wings flying out in front of him to guard his body. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to risk being hurt.

Phil on the other hand, stared at the guarded spirit with a confused and slightly concerned expression. The spirit and flung himself away without a moment's hesitation and turned into a cornered beast within seconds of that. Not knowing what should be done, he sent another yeti off to get the Guardians while he stayed to watch over the other.

It wasn't long until footsteps at the found of fluttering wings came down the hall and entered the room. A soft gasp was heard from Tooth as the four took in the seen before them. They walked forwards causing the Angel's cloaked head to snap towards them and for the soft but frightened blue eyes to watch them from beneath the darkness of the hood.

"You don't need to be afraid." Tooth spoke softly to the other. "We won't hurt you."

"But he might hurt us." Bunny grumbled, gaining a glare from Tooth.

"You're the Blue Angel, yes?" North asked. He received a nod. "Ok, well we are the Guardians. I am North, that is Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy." He spoke, motioning to each as their name was said.

"Look, we just want to talk to you, alright?" Tooth said coming closer the cloaked spirit. Blue eyes darted to each of them before his wings slowly loosened and unfolded from around him. He slowly stood up and went to sit upon the couch he had awoken on, eyes searching for answers.

Coughing, North decide to explain what was going on. "So, you are probably wondering why you are here, correct?" A nod. "Well, you are now a Guardian!" He threw his hands up in celebration. Before anything could start, though, the Angel had shook his head feverously and sprung up, stepping away from them.

Seeing he was denying their offer, Tooth spoke once again. "I don't think you understand what's going on. We need your help to defeat Pitch Black and protect the children and their belief." His eyes seemed to widen even more in horror and his head shook even faster.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sandy walked up to the frightened spirit and floated up to look him in the eyes, forming a question mark on top of his head.

"I can't." A soft and raspy voice answered him. "I can't help you."

Before Sandy could question any further, Bunny spoke up with a snort. "See, even he understands that he'll do nothing to help. He can only hurt the children and you think he can help them? They'd probably flee at the sight of the killer."

The Angel flinched at each hurtful blow but he didn't retort. He knew what he did was bad and he knew that, if he helped, he would only cause more bad things to happen. Nothing he ever did was good, let alone good for children. All he did was bring them death, as much as it hurt.

"Bunny!" Tooth hissed at the Guardian of Hope. In response, Bunny just snorted with a roll of his eyes.

North sighed before turning to the Angel. "Walk with me." He ordered. The Angel responded instantly, following after him, not wanting to stay with the Easter Bunny just to hear reminders of his horrid work.

North led him deeper into the workshop, and the Angel couldn't help but look around in wonder. He had always wanted to get in here, but Death had told him no. That people would discover him that way and could capture him. Not wanting that, he had reluctantly kept away. Besides, his master had to be right.

North however, watch the smaller spirit look around with obvious wonder. It was a curious thing to watch, especially with how child-like it seemed. But he waved it off once they reached his office. He told the smaller to enter and he followed in behind. Walking past the other as he looked around, North grabbed fruit cake off of the table.

"Fruit cake?" He asked. The angel shook his head. Tossing it away, he cracked his knuckles. "Now let's get down to tax of brass." The door slammed behind the angel loudly causing him to look at it fearfully. North walked up to him and pointed at his chest, at his heart.

He whispered. "So, what is your center, hm?"

Blinking, the Angel whispered out, "My…center?"

Backing away, North stroked his beard before reaching over to grab a nesting doll from a shelf and tossed it to the other who caught it with pale hands. The Angel looked down at it in confusion before looking up at North, wanting him to continue.

"This is how you see me, no?" North continued. "Big and scary and intimidating, but if you get to know me, well…" He motioned for him to open it. The Angel did, gently as if he was afraid to break it, and placed it on the shelf next to him. He stared down at the next part of the doll before looking back at North.

"You're, jolly?" He whispered.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, causing the Angel to jump. He spoke as the other continued to open it. "But I am also mysterious, and fearless, caring, and at my center…" He let the cloaked spirit dump the last one into his hand. "Tell me…what do you see?"

The angel was silent for a moment, taking in the features before answering. "You're a baby with big eyes?"

"Yes!" North answered, throwing his hands into the air. "Big eyes, very big! I see the joy and wonder in everything, like lights upon trees and gifts with toys. That is my center, what is yours?"

The angel swallowed before answering. "Death. Dark and _cold _death."

North shook his head. "That cannot be so. Man in Moon chose you for a reason. That reason is because your center can offer something to the children, something that is not death."

"Then I don't know." He whispered.

North gave a thin smile. "You'll figure it out." He dropped the small center doll into the Angel's palm and went to curl his fingers around it, only for the hand to jerk away and hid beneath the cloak.

"Angel-"

"I wouldn't touch me." He whispered. "Nothing good ever comes from touching me."

North frowned, about to respond, when Bunny came running in. "Trouble at the Tooth palace!"

* * *

><p><strong>It was longer! Yay!<strong>

**So that was that. Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so this is the next chapter. **

**Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites!**

**I'm glad you all like this! ****Ok so Pipe Dream asked if this was going along with the actual movie or if their were changes. Answer: This is going along with the movie but there will be a few changes because of the idea's going into this change. You'll notice little changes to the actual movie parts with the added parts of my mind! **

**I don't own ROTG!**

**So, now onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Death scowled. He hasn't seen his little angel in a while now and he didn't know where the boy was but he at least knew the Seasonal's didn't have their hand on him. However, that didn't mean he wasn't worried. If anyone else could gain his loyalty, then the boy would be open to the Seasonals and the fact that he didn't know where his angel was meant anything could have happened to him. He looked up to see the moon shinning as if in glee at his frustration. That man knew something, of course he did! MiM better not try to take his angel from him, that boy was his servant. He was his to control and torment as he wanted! If that moon man did anything to ruin his hold over the winter spirit then he better watch his back!<p>

* * *

><p>Before the Angel could react, he was being ushered after North who led him and the other two Guardians through the workshop. He thought he caught Tooth flying away through one of the windows but he didn't get to watch for long as they moved swiftly down the halls. Jack tried to stop from following him but if he stopped he'd end out bumping into one of them. So, he just went along until he found a chance to escape before he caused anything bad to happen.<p>

They came into a large room of ice and the Angel watched in awe as a large sleigh with magnificent reindeer pull in. North caught the wondrous look inside the luminous and chuckled as he boarded the sleigh. "Everyone loves the sleigh."

Sandy got on without hesitation while Angel and Bunny stood off to the side. Oh how badly the want to ride the sleigh claw in his chest, but Angel knew if he sat in it he'd be forced to stay with them, and he didn't want to put them through that. He started backing away as Bunny spoke.

"Uh…I think my tunnels might be quicker mate, and safer." Bunny said, tapping the contraption with one of his feet.

North laughed. "Bah! Get in!" He grabbed the strap of the holster, throwing the rabbit into the sleigh. He caught sight of Jack trying to sneak away and quickly grabbed the spirit's cloak and, like Bunny, threw him into the back. "Buckle up!"

"Wait, where are the bloody seatbelts?!" Bunny exclaimed frightfully.

"Just expression!" North responded. "Here we go!" He snapped the reins and the reindeer took off down the tunnel. North laughed joyfully, Sandy threw his hands up in the air, and Bunny was trying not to throw up. Angel, he didn't know how to react. This was fun, he'll admit, silently, that but he didn't want to give that away. However, when he looked over at Bunny, he couldn't help the very small laugh that escaped his lips. Thankfully, none of them seemed to hear it.

He watched as the sleigh neared the end of the track and watched with awe as the sleigh took off in the air. The wind whipped past and he felt her cares the side of his cheek beneath the hood. He smiled at the touch, seeing she was one of the only two people who could touch his bare skin without feeling the frigid temperature. The other was Death, but that should have been obvious.

His wings shifted beneath his cloak and he was prepared to let them out and to fly away but when he looked around to make sure none were looking, warm eyes locked onto his. His own widened when he found the dream-weaver staring at him, the message in his eyes easily translated. He didn't want Angel to go. In response, the cloaked spirit tried to convey his response through his own eyes, showing his distress at being near all of them. It must have worked because the other's eyes, somehow, softened even more in understanding but they still pled for him not to leave. Oh how badly did Angel want to turn away from the kind eyes. It was to strange for such emotions to be directed towards him, it was almost painful. He just wanted leave this behind, but at the same time, it was hard to.

Then, before he could take the chance to take off, a shout was heard from North and a swirling, colorful portal opened up before them and the sleigh flew into it. Angel blinked the dizziness away as they left the portal and he saw the Tooth Palace before his sight. He gasped softly when suddenly North spoke up when black streaks came rushing towards them.

"What the-" North's comment was broken when the streaks of black were before them. North tried to evade them but a few went past them and they all stared in confusion at the black sand that lay in Sandy's hand. Angel looked up just in time to see what looked like a black-sand horse chasing after mini-versions of Tooth. Without thinking he sprung out of the sleigh and caught the fairy before going back to the sleigh. He looked down to see the shaking fairy cupped in his pale hands, and, thinking that the shaking was his fault and not from fear, quickly placed her upon his cloak.

"Sorry." He whispered. "Are you ok, Baby Tooth?" The fairy nodded at his question, but was confused at the apology and why he had placed her down. Yes his hands were cold but it wasn't unbearable. She didn't get to think much on it for a nightmare flew over and she hid within the cloak of the spirit that saved her.

The Angel was about to protest about her going with his cloak, not wanting to freeze her delicate form, but North shouting at him attracted his attention. "Take the reins!" The leather ropes where pressed into his hands and North jumped up, sabers in hand, and began slicing at the enemies. One exploded over the sleigh and dropped its contents over the floor.

"They're taking the teeth!" Bunny exclaimed as he picked up one of the canisters from the floor. The Angel had looked back at the shout, curious about the horrified voice that came from the rabbit about simple teeth case, but had to look back when North shouted out-

"Watch out!" He looked back just in time to twist the reindeer out of the way from the one of the palace's structures. It continued to curve around each pillar until it finally landed roughly on one of the platforms. The Angel panted before looking down at the reins in his hands, finding frost inching along them. Reacting quickly, his hands threw the rope away and hid in his cloak.

He looked up to see Tooth float down and kneel sorrowfully on the ground. "Everything's gone." She whispered brokenly. "They took everything."

A tweet came from his cloak and Baby Tooth came fluttering out. The Angel watched, relieved the poor thing hadn't frozen to death, as she flew over to Tooth and the Guardian caught her in her hands.

"Oh thank goodness one of you are alright." She breathed.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting." A voice rang from the shadows. "The "Big Four" all in one place. I'm a little star struck." Appearing high above them, a man with gray skin, black hair, and dressed in what looked like the shadows themselves grinned a sharp tooth smile down at them. His golden eyes glinted with malice. "Did you like my show on the globe North? Got you all together."

"Pitch!" Tooth screamed and she flew with anger. "You have thirty seconds to return my fairies-" He was gone before she reached him.

"Or what?" He interrupted appearing upon another platform. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" North asked as they turned towards him.

"Maybe I want what you have, to be believed in." He answered with a glare. The Angel's eyes widened at the response, shocked at the reason to cause so much trouble. Pitch continued. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe, that's where you belong." Bunny growled back.

Pitch suddenly appeared under their platform. "Go such an egg rabbit." He said vanishing just as Bunny swiped at him. "Wait a minute, is that the Blue Angel?" The Angel turned to find him leaning on one of the structures, head on his fist. "Since when where you all chummy with the Guardians?"

"I-I'm not." He whispered out.

"Oh? And here I thought they let a child killer join their group." The Angel flinched at the words. "Then, I'm just going to ignore you, but you must be used to things like that."

"Pitch!" Bunny shouted, jumping down and rushing at the Boogieman while also pushing the Angel out of the way. "You shadow sneaking rat bag, come here!" Pitch vanished to appear high up on a platform, but Tooth grabbed Bunny's boomerang and charged at the dark spirit. However, before she could get to him, a large sand horse appeared with a scream and forced her back. Pitch chuckled as he placed his hand on the large nightmare before taking his hands away to show swirling black sand.

"Look familiar Sandman?" Sandy looked down at his hand before clenching his fist and glaring up at the other as he continued. "It took me a while to perfect this little trick, turning dreams into nightmares." Tooth slowly floated back down and gave the boomerang back to its owner.

"Don't be nervous." Pitch continued. "It only riles them up more. They smell fear you know."

"What fear?" Bunny scoffed. "Fear of you? No one's been afraid of since the dark ages!"

"Oh the dark ages." Pitch sighed wistfully as if relieving a happy memory. "Everyone frightened, miserable; such happy times for me. Oh, all the power I wielded, but then the man in the chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light, lifting their hearts and giving them hope. Meanwhile, everyone just wrote me off as just a bad dream. Oh there's nothing to be afraid of, there's no such thing as the Boogieman. But that's all about to change." Suddenly the walls started crumbling and fading to dust. "Oh, it's already happening?"

"What's happening?" The Angel whispered out gazing in horror as he watch the place fall apart.

"Children are waking up and finding that the Tooth Fairy never came." Pitch answered. "It's such a little thing, but to a child…"

"What?"

"They…They don't believe in me anymore." Tooth whispered out brokenly. The Angel's eyes widened.

"Didn't you know?" Pitch asked directing his comment towards the cloaked spirit. "It's great being a Guardian, but there's a catch. If enough children stop believing in them, everything they protect goes away, and little by little, so do they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness…and me."

He turned back to the Guardians. "It's your turn not to be believed in."

The chatting was stopped abruptly when Bunny threw his boomerang at Pitch who hopped onto the nightmare and fled. The Guardians jumped after him while the Angel stayed back, hesitating. He leaned over the edge and when he saw them all panting on the ground, Pitch gone, he felt sorrow for them. His wings slowly came out and he flew down to kneel next to Tooth.

"I-I'm sorry, for what's happening." He whispered. He didn't really know how much comfort he could bring the female, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. To his surprise, she gave him a smile.

"It's not your fault that this is happening." She responded before looking down at the canister in her hand.

Swallowing down his nervousness, he spoke. "W-What's so special about the teeth?"

She gave another smile. "It's not the teeth, it's the memories they hold within them." She stood up only to fly over to a painting over the lake. The Angel followed, flying up next to her. "It's my job to collect and protect all the important memories of childhood stored in the teeth. We had everyone's, even yours." That caught him off guard.

"You should have seen Bunny." North spoke from behind them.

"I told you never to mention that." Bunny snapped back.

But he wasn't listening to them. "M-Mine?" He asked in shock.

Her brows furrowed and she gazed back into the wide eyes from beneath the hood. "Of course, from before you were a spirit."

"B-But I wasn't anyone before I was…this." He was frightened now. There was more to him?! Would it show how much of a terrible person he was before now?! He was scared of his past, but he had known something was missing and that made him want to find out what it was. Hands went on his cloaked shoulders and he found himself gazing back into the worried orbs of Tooth.

"You really don't remember?" She asked. He shook his head. Before anything else could be said, feathers fell from her body and she gasped. "Oh no, we're too late."

"No! Never too late!" North exclaimed before putting is hands up to his head. "Wait, wait, wait IDEA!" As he shouted that last part out, he swung his sword, nearly decapitating Bunny. "We will collect the teeth!"

"What?!" Tooth said in shock. "We're talking about seven continents, millions of children."

"So what, do you know how many presents I deliver in one night?" North said waving off her worry.

"And how many eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny smirked.

Sandy floated up and held up two thumbs up. They looked towards the Angel. "If you help, we will get you your memories back." North offered up.

The Angel bit his lip. "A-As much as I want them back, I don't know how much I can help." He whispered looking away.

"Please, we need all the help we can get." Tooth whispered sincerely. The Angel looked back at their pleading eyes. They didn't deserve this, unlike he would if this ever happened to him. They helped children and they needed to survive for them. But, how could he help them? How could he help if all he did was bring sorrow? With one last look at them he took a soft breath.

"A-Alright."

* * *

><p>Four figures watched the group from the shadows. One was taller than the other three as they all gazed sadly at the cloaked figure with the Guardians.<p>

"How much longer do we have to wait?" One of the smaller figures spoke.

"Not long, I believe." The tallest spoke.

"And how long is that!" Another smaller figure spoke.

"It feels like forever." The last sighed.

"Do not worry, MiM always has a plan. Don't fret, for your young brother will soon return to us, we must only wait a while longer."

"But why?! He is with them, can't we approach him now?!" The second exclaimed.

The tallest shook her head. "No, for he has not given his trust to them yet, he has not considered himself one of them."

"So he's still under Death's grip." The third sighed sadly.

"As I said, do not fret children. We must keep our hope that MiM will come through for us."

"Yes Mother."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was that! Nice and long!<strong>

**Feel free to ask questions, comment, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


End file.
